vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Judar
Summary Judar (ジュダル, Judaru) is one of the four Magi in the current era and a Magician who specializes in Ice Magic. He is the Oracle of Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low-6-B, 6-B with his strongest spells | At least Low-6-B, 6-B with his strongest spells Name: Judar Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 20, Currently 23 Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Black and White Rukh Manipulation, Magoi Manipulation, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Passive Borg (As a Magi, Rukh passively blocks attacks for him; borg are barriers which block attacks with evil intention. Even illusions and many other magic abilities), Power Nullification via Isolation Barrier, Can control and create Dark Djinns, Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive the Ruhk, which includes souls, can track metal vessels with his eyes), Gravity Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb the Dark Ruhk produced by cursing one's fate to make himself stronger), Stealth Mastery (Can prevent the Ruhk from reacting to him and giving his position away), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Bellial with Black Ruhk), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with pure Rukh which is essentially souls), Information Manipulation (He can extract information from Rukh and absorb it to learn all the abilities of the person the Rukh belongs to), Fate Manipulation (Black Rukh can create futures that isn't possible within the great flow of White Rukh) and Acausality (Type 4; Is Fallen), Immortality (Type 4, When a Magi dies, their Rukh goes back to the Sacred Palace and then be resurrected once again into the world by Solomon. If a compatable clone of the Magi exist they can resurrected immediately), Space-Time Manipulation (He can use Transfer Magic which allows the user to manipulate space and time), Clairvoyance (He showed Hakuryu the story of Solomon and Il Ilah withlong ranged Clairvoyance Magic), Summoning (He can summon up to 72 Underground Cities ruled by Solomon's Djinn, they can then be conquered for Metal Vessals, Treasures or the Djinn's obedience itself}, Telepathy (He can see and absorb the memories from Rukh to absorb the knowledge and magic of an entire magic civilisation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (due to falling into depravity, Judar is separated from the Great Flow, and was thus unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the Ruhk which governs souls and fate and altered the minds of the planet's population). Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Stated to have fought Sinbad numerous times), Country level with his strongest spells | At least Small Country level (Much more powerful than before), Country level with his strongest spells Speed: FTL via power-scaling (Matched Aladdin and Alibaba) | FTL (Faster than before. Can keep up with Hakuryuu on multiple times) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, At least Large Island level with Borg (Fought against Aladdin) | Unknown physically, Country level with Borg. Stamina: Average Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius when it comes to magic Weaknesses: Physically weak and has a cocky attitude. Feats: Casually destroyed the outskirts of an island. (City level) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Borg: It is said that this is the proof that one can do magic. It is a defensive move that blocks out attacks with evil intent. It blocks out all physical attacks and magic to a certain degree. Ice Magic: Judar is able to order water around, then freezes it into large Ice Shards. * Thalg Al-Salos (Rain Of Ice Spears): Judar creates a huge ice shard and can shed it to many other pieces to send it to wherever he wants. Wherever it touches, it freezes that area completely. * Thalg Thalgeyya '(''Pursuing Ice Dragons): Judar combines his Ice Magic with Wind Magic to create several ice tornadoes which pursues his opponents. '''Gravity Magic: Judar is able to use Gravity Magic where it appears like he is flying, by manipulating gravity. He is also able to use it to push people away with tremendous force. Lightning Magic: Judar can turn his Magoi into Lightning Magic. During the summit in Sindria, he used Black Rukh to summon black lightning with his 'new' power. * Ramz Al-Salos (Downpour of Thunder Lances): Judar is able to use Black Rukh to summon black lightning and manipulate it. * Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(''Black Rain of Spears): Judar makes black thunder strike from the sky on his opponents. '''Wind Magic: Judar also showed using wind magic when he invaded Sindria. He created a small tornado to attack Ja'far. Space–Time Magic: Judar was able to use space and time magic to transport himself to another place without the the divine protection of a Djinn although due to this new ability, it tires him out greatly. Isolation Barrier (絶縁結界, Zetsuen Kekkai): Judar is able to create a large, black-colored "Isolation Barrier" which stops the flow of Magoi to inhibit casting spells inside the barrier. All spells cast before the barrier lose their power and any Magician or Djinn User becomes unable to use any Magic, including Judar himself. Key: Pre Timeskip | Post timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Space Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Anti-villains Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals